Sight for the sore eyes
by SouthernScent
Summary: What if Tobi wouldn't come first to where Itachi was lying down dead and Sasuke was lying down unconscious and it was Sakura who did? When this happens things take a serious turn. My own scenary of what happened before Sasuke's and Itachi's fight. SasuSaku/ ItaSaku / SasuKarin. R&R , please.
1. Chapter 1

**Sight for the sore eyes.**

**Summary **: What if Tobi wouldn't come first to where Itachi was lying down dead and Sasuke was lying down unconscious and it was Sakura who did? When this happens things take a serious turn. My own scenary of what happened before Sasuke's and Itachi's fight. SasuSaku/ ItaSaku / SasuKarin. R&R , please.

**Disclaimer** : Obviously , I do not own anything but this cheap piece of shit. Kishimoto own Naruto & Broken Iris owns Sight for the sore eyes.

**Prologue – `I am sorry , Sasuke `**

" Yuruse , Sasuke , " Itachi stretched his hand, his blood stained forefinger and middle finger touched Sasuke's forehead , in an old , memory-bringer move . " There won't be a next time. " the smile on the long haired male's face was real . A real smile , something he hadn't worn in years. After saying that , a wave of bloody coughs came over him. His fingers slipped down Sasuke's face , leaving crimson behind them. Itachi's knees got weak and they shook . Soon , his body collapsed and he fell dead. Sasuke, as well , fell near him , his body numb and bruised and scratched.

" Sasuke defeated Itachi. He's dead now. " the word's of white Zetsu echoed in Konoha's sent-to-find-Itachi team , but the only one whose hear broke twice was Sakura's . And she blinked few times, hands clenching into fists around her cloak's fabric. Before someone could realize it ,she disappeared in the forest and ran , using her sharp reflexes and abilities she found the destroyed place where the two males fought. It was surrounded by huge black flames , something she's heard of under the name of Amaterasu. Between the flames, she could see the bodies of Sasuke and Itachi ,but she couldn't pass over them to get closer and she panicked. Her emerald orbs analyzed the surroundings , searching for a quick solution to her problem and just then , the flames started to extinguish slowly , until it remained nothing of them. All she could do after , was thank Kami and rush to the apparently dead bodies. The cloudy skies poured down heavily , cold droplets of rain , soaking her and the males , after she knelt down between them.

" I-Itachi , " she murmured, grabbing his hand between hers , her eyes started to pour , mixing with the rain . " W-Why would you? You said you're not going to do it. You foolish rag. " her voice became louder as she yelled at the corpse of the once Almighty Uchiha Itachi. His cool hand cuddled in her warm ones fell dead on the ground and at that moment her eyes darted to the other man and her teeth clenched , the inner pain within her being too much to bear.

" Sasuke Uchiha , you , stupid … stupid , " was all she could manage, another wave of cries overwhelmed her petite form. She wasn't good at handling such situations since she's never really passed through them. She hated seeing dead people and blood because of the death of her family but nonetheless she decided to become a ninja to learn how to protect the ones important to her. And look what she has done , nothing. She did nothing to stop the person she cared the most for die. Itachi was dead now and what could she do? Nothing , a big nothing. She was left behind to cry over his dead body like this was all she could do. It really was. Every time things would get serious and dangerous she was just crying. She was useless. _Useless_, do you hear me?

The female gained her composure and stood up . With the monstrous force she has been training for some time now , she rose the Uchihas' bodies and placed them over her shoulders. Sakura then jumped from her spot and with a quick step she disappeared from their original place between the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**` The coma. `**

For the thirth day this week , the clouds were greyish and the sky hasn't shown it's blue. For the thirth time this week the streets were mudy and everything around was dark and cold. For the thirth time this week Sakura hasn't eaten properly or hasn't seen her house. Why? Just because she cared. She cared too much if you asked her. But she just couldn't stop herself , it was what she thought it was right and once she thinks something is right, she's not going to stop.

The rossete climbed the stairs , in her hands resting a middle sized tray with some medicine , a cup of tea , a bowl icy cold water also, some pieces of material. Sasuke was having temperature again and everyone else would say it was bad but she knew it wasn't. He was recovering, his body reacted to the treatment she was applying to him , he wasn't lost yet , he was there.

After stepping on the last stair ,within her slender form a shiver passed. She forgot the hall's window opened again , lately she's been so absent-minded and clumsy with everything that wasn't about Sasuke. She couldn't believe herself after all he's done to her , and that including him knocking her down and leaving her unconscious to a random bench where anyone could harm her , she still cared. Even if he didn't care back.

Small fingers curled around the knob and clicked it , opening the door and revealing a unconscious Sasuke lying down on his king-sized bed. Her lips let out a mere sigh before she proceeded to close the door behind her and place the tray on the little drawer near the big bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed , the girl's hands placed on the male's cheeks and forehead , checking his temperature, then on his neck , checking his pulse. It was normal and it's been like that for two months now , but he wasn't giving any signs that he's going to wake up now. The temperature of his body was descending slowly with every hour passed. Sakura downed one of the pieces of material in the cool water and put it on Sasuke's forehead. Her hand arched to grab the little spoon on the tray and after she added the medicine in the tea, she started mixing it . When she considered it was done, she took some medicine-tea in the spoon and let it slip between the Uchiha's parted lips .

This was the usual routine she did with him for about 2 years now. He's been in a coma since that damned day. That day that she wouldn't really want to believe it existed. For her it was just an ugly nightmare.

" Oy , Sasuke, " a faint smile curled her lips up and she stroked the male's cheek. " You'll wake up soon , ne?" was the pinkette's abnormal question. She was now lying to herself. " You'll wake up and train with me and Naruto and sensei. And we'll have new missions and you'll save us like you always did in the past. But now you have to fight with Naruto for the place of the hero since he's grew smarter and now he's very powerful. " the words came out naturally from her mouth , like she was explaining it to him when he was wake and she imagined him staying there , near the window, arms crossed over his chest , uninterested look on his face.

Sakura gave a last gentle squeeze to Sasuke's hand and stood up , grabbing the tray and leaving the room. She went to the room where she would usually sleep while she was at the Uchiha compound taking care of Sasuke. A room close to his , so that she could hear if he would wake up. Since all her clothes where now over used and dirty , she chose to wear some of Sasuke's old clothes ; a pair of his shorts and a large , blue T-shirt. The female went to her bathroom and she's got to have a good shower , something she's not had in days. Half an hour later , she stepped out of the bath tub and dressed with the clothes she's chosen previously. After her hot bubble bath , she went to the kitchen and prepared some ramen for her and for Sasuke some tomato soup, since he liked it and since he couldn't eat anything but liquid food.

The green-eyed female ate as quick as she could and then rushed upstairs with another tray on which was Sasuke's lunch , consisting in the tomato soup she has prepared and a glass of orange juice. Next to them were a middle-sized spoon and a small one.

And what she had seen when she opened the door was something that made the tray fall from her usually meticulous hands. Her eyelids battered in shock and her hands started trembling.

" Sasuke ! " came Sakura's exclamation yelled out loud as she approached the male who stood at the edge of his bed, ripping away the perfusion. Sasuke, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence , ripped it apart and stoop up and rocked his way to the door. But Sakura stopped him in time, just before he could step in the sharp pieces created by the break of the soup bowl, grabbing him by his right arm.

" S-Sasuke, you're alive, alive… " she repeated the last word , testing it on the tip of her tongue as she watched him directly in his eyes when he turned to her.

" Sakura , " his low voice called her name and she extended his hand to place on her cheek. The next thing that he knew was that darkness installed herself on his vision again ; He fainted.

She would sigh and pick him up carefully and take him to his bed. She was so frustrated he fainted but in the same time she was happy. The fact that he woke up was showing that her medicine was working well. And it was making her insides flutter with joy.

A/N : Lame start , isn't it? I am sorry , I'll try to make it more interesting. please R&R , I beg youu. 3 Thanks .


	3. Chapter 3

** `Chapter three`**

Slow footsteps echoed throughout the room . In fact they were restless footsteps , pounding the floor constantly . Sakura opened the door and in front of her appeared an angry Sasuke who happened to glare at her.

" You're- " she started , but she got cut off by him.

" Where have you been? " was the question that came out of his mouth ,harshly . Sakura blinked. He was alive and more Sasuke than ever. Annoying. He wore his burning glare and it was directed to her.

" Home? " Sakura replied to him with the intonation of a question and raised one eyebrow. Wasn't she allowed to go home? She wasn't his servant even if he was ill.

" May I know why? " Sasuke, how everyone knew him , wasn't one of lots of words , but now Sakura was totally amazed by the fact that he managed a 4 words question . Screw that , she was amazed that he managed a question. He usually wouldn't care about anything or he'd know everything so he wouldn't ask.

" Um , it was my house , I needed to be there to clean it since I was here for some serious time and I had to bring some spare clothes in case you wouldn't have woken up … and other things. " her shoulders shrugged carelessly and she fought her urge to smack him right across his face and break that pretty nose of his.

" Hn , " he gave her his oh-so-famous monosyllabic reply to everything that annoyed him. The rosette rose an eyebrow instantly upon hearing what he had uttered and after that she turned her back to him and gripped the knob , but before she could push the door open she could hear his teeth grit. And she mentally laughed at that. Was Sasuke having an internal fight with himself for asking her to stay or not?

" Just get in your bed , I am going to bring something for you to eat. " she muttered , grinning to herself that she'd just anticipated his next move. Sasuke's eyebrow rose in astonishment, but he wouldn't admit that, instead he just got under the covers and watched the pinkette leave.

Minutes later , she was back with a plate of fruits, especially apples. His eyes were now diverted to the wall in front , he was like… counting the black dots on it ,she thought. His eyes showed boredom. And that's how the whole week passed by. Sasuke would do nothing while Sakura did everything for him : feed him , change him if necessary , clean for him , even read for him he want to hear something , bring him down to living to watch TV , prepare his bath and bring him there . And today was the first time in years for Sakura to wake up later than 7 o'clock.

She opened her eyes slowly , gazing at the ceiling and turning to her side. Her hand stretched to grab the clock and she started at it for a while like denying the fact that she woke up late. Quickly, she pushed away the sheets and dressed herself and after she washed her face and teeth. Descending the stairs in a hurry , she cursed her clock alarm and hit her forehead several times until her eyes met no other than the threatening eyes of the younger Uchiha. His back was propped against the stairs' railing and his arms where crossed over his chest.

Sakura sweat dropped at his glare and diverted her gaze straight to the kitchen and after she swallowed the lump formed in her throat , she went past him , to the place where she was needed. As expected , Sasuke followed her and stood down at the table , on the chair at the end of it.

Minutes later, Sakura placed a plate of food on the table and the black haired male started at it , no real emotion showing on his face. The pinkette let out and almost inaudible sigh and stood on the opposite chair, grabbing the chopsticks to feed him. Between the chopsticks got to be a piece of food that was directed to the male's mouth. As it reached the nearest place to its target , the chopsticks flew away , snapped by Sasuke's hand.

Sakura's eyes widened in terror , her left hand rubbing her right one, the one that got slapped away. Her face wasn't able to show every single emotion she felt at that moment , because there were too much of them.

Sasuke watched her emotionlessly, and hn-ed. Her hands fell to her sides and on her face embedded a blank stare as she stood up. Turning her back to him she murmured some words about how she excused herself and that she wasn't needed here and then started to walk away to the main door taking to outside the mansion. Before she could get ten steps away from the table , she got pressed between the nearest wall and Sasuke. And for a moment she thought she was seeing things. But the warmth of his body against hers was telling her otherwise. And his breath spreading all over her face was strengthening the second opinion.

Her lower lip had never been chewed so much for as far as she knew and she couldn't stop her heart from exaggerating with its racing. The lump in her throat had not been swallowed long ago and it started to form back . Okay, this was awkward. All he was doing was trying to maintain an eye-contact , which , by the way she tried to avoid as much as she was able to.

Minutes passed from the starting moment of this, if you asked her , annoying moment. It really annoyed her to no end ; he because he initiated it and her own self because it fell into his trap.

And when she thought he wasn't really going to do anything but to stare , his head moved further and now his nose and his lips were on her neck , taking inside all of her scent. His hands pressed on her hips , pushing her more to the wall behind her. By the time he did it , Sakura gasped lightly and after that she felt his half smirk against her skin. At that , she cursed him mentally and slapped him few times in her head but in reality she wasn't able to do anything but to try to look as passive as ever. But she just felt dizzier and dizzier with every moment passed ; she felt like she was about to faint soon. The oxygen around was getting thick , everything smelt like him and his scent flooded her nostrils; in fact , all her being was wrapped in his scent, his unmistakable scent that she's always wanted to feel mixed with her own.

When he released her hips and his lips ripped away the contact with her neck , she wanted to scream in frustration so badly but she tried not to . Sasuke's face came right in front of hers , slight smirk on . Sakura had no idea what kind of expression she had on but she wasn't going to learn and she didn't even want to know. His face was so close, his breath was fanning over her face and she thought she was going insane, and when he approached even more , in a kiss-suggestive move all she thought of at the moment was to slap him right across his face. That was what she did. She didn't want to show any weakness . But the next thing she knew, she was breathless, she struggled to catch some oxygen ; he pressed her again against the wall even further but now , the cold lips of his where pressed on hers as well ,tasting their every single corner , every single taste.

_A/N : I wanna thank the people who read it and reviewed. I am sorry for being such a lame writer , I am trying hard. So , um , Sakura is been confused in this chapter, and confusing as well , don't you think? She had an own inside fight with herself. Sorry for lateness, please R&R 3_


	4. Chapter 4

` Chapter four `

_" You're moving here , I won't accept a no as an answer. " _ those words travelled all over her body forming goose bumps on her milky skin. Those words have been whispered in her ears days ago but the shuddering it caused at that moment was repeating itself every single time she remembered them.

_" B-But Sasuke- "_ she remembered starting , hoping that she could make him reconsider his choice or maybe she was just trying to test it , perhaps to make him say it once more to her satisfaction.

_" No buts, the wife should live with her husband, shouldn't she? " _the smirk Sakura recalled of being plastered on his lips at that moment was still visible in her memories and her dreams from the last days. It was a smirk that made her feel nude at the moment and every time she thought of it and it made her deaf for a second because at the moment she hadn't been able to hear what he'd said. But then he'd remind her what he said with a wild kiss at which her eyes widened . Sasuke was being serious about her being his wife and she was almost breathless because of his kiss ; oh , and this things shouldn't have been put together , but never mind.

_" What if I.. say no? "_ the image of her murmuring her question between their tongues fight, arms wrapping around his neck was now playing in her mind. She would've lied if she would've said she didn't enjoy it at all but the wall behind her was causing at that time some damage to her back, yet it wouldn't bother her that much to break the kiss.

_" Who said no was an available choice? "_ Sasuke replied then to her between their kisses as well , his hands grabbing her thighs and hanging them on his hips , pushing her even harder in the wall , that causing her to let out a gasp that he would silence with his lips.

And that's how it was. That's the moment on which Sakura sealed her fate. She was marrying Sasuke, an Uchiha. She was going to be the mother of his kids . It was what she's dreamed since young, wasn't it? Her dream of being the one that Sasuke would revive his clan with was getting started. A sigh escaped her lips and then on them played a content smile as her hands grabbed a little part of her white kimono from her lap, her fingers folding it slowly. She looked around her, hope written on her emerald orbs.

" Come on Sakura, Sasuke is waiting for you. " motioned Ino as she entered in the room followed by no other that Hatake Kakashi. Sakura smiled at them and she stood up from the chair she was sitting on and went to them, hands grabbing Kakashi's arm as he smiled at her. And then he led her to Sasuke, just as her father would do , but since he was dead he wasn't able to. She took a glance at Sasuke but he didn't look at her and her smiled was wiped away almost instantly.

It was close to midnight when Sakura decided to finally go to her room , the one that she did not share with Sasuke, but she did not to it immediately. She placed her hands on the counter , in the kitchen , all the weight being sustained by her arms , as she gazed outside on the window. Her stare was blank , she couldn't see something interesting and she wasn't thinking at something particularly , her mind was just drifting away with every second but at a certain moment , her thoughts stopped to a certain someone, sleeping silently upstairs. It was just the second day of their marriage but she hasn't been hugged or kissed once by him. What was she saying? He did not even talk to her besides of " I am hungry . " or " gimme that ,gimme this , I need that. " Her hands slowly curled its fingers in fists unconsciously at the thought. But then she told herself again, what did she expect from him? To be all happy , dying for her? Come on , where was your brain at? He would never do that.

She concluded that she needed some fresh air and maybe she's going to go home as well and happily run in the arms of the only person that can make her calm and the one that would hug her no matter what. The female rushed to the door , not even bothering to look for some coat ,but at least she wore her sandals. Fingers circled around the door knob but they weren't able to pull it because their owner stopped frozen when a pair of arms wrapped around her and a warm breath fanned of her neck.

" Where do you think you're going? " husky voice spat words out with an abnormal seductive voice that send her shivers down to her spine reaching the area in between her legs and doing funny things with her stomach.

" I am going to.. " Sakura had a promising start but then she chocked because her body's temperature rose considerably. " To take some fresh air. " she managed to continue her sentence and then tried to make her chest's elevation made by her now racing breath , pass unseen and unfelt. But she knew it was almost impossible.

" You're not pregnant, so you're not sick so why would you need fresh air? " the question was so un-Sasuke-like and she abstained not to face palm everyone around and even herself . The question sounded almost stupid and she was perplexed that it came from Sasuke actually and not from Naruto.

" Sasuke, you know , women can be sick even if they're not pregnant. " exhaling all the air caged in her lungs, she explained to him , her hands placing on his that were circled around her waist. " And I am not sick. " the female finished , trying to untie the male's arms from around him. But that was impossible as he pulled her even more into him and his velvet tongue brushed on her small ear lobe. And she shuddered slowly , her eyes closing half-way ; a sigh escaped her lips.

" You're not going anywhere , " between the kisses he gave to her ear, down to her neck , he assured her with his evilly sexy voice.

" S-Sasuke-kun , " the rosette whispered his name , unable to say anything else. Rough skin of Sasuke's finger was placed to her smooth lips . His other hand traveled from her waist down her thigh , placing the tip of his cold fingers somewhere between her legs, over her skirt. A gasp , that was what she let out this time but she wasn't able to do it properly as he pressed his finger further to her lips. It wasn't that someone would hear or that he cared if someone heard ,but he wanted to see how she reacted to this.

The female bit her lip , trying to stop herself from letting out any sound. She swallowed the lump formed in her throat and stood there, stiff like a stick , without having any idea what's going to happen. Um, well , she had a little idea but no one would know what Sasuke wanted , what he needed , what he thought.

But then , she learnt , she soon learnt. All the night she learnt what he wanted , what he thought but she couldn't really learn if that was what he needed. He has kissed her , his lips ghosted on every single path of skin from her body , his tongue brushed it and stroked it. He made her scream , call out his name. His hands hold her tight , close to him. All of this happened on the small carpet in their living room .

The morning came. As she opened her eyes , Sakura found herself staring at Sasuke's sleeping face. She thought she looked even more handsome while sleeping. He looked at ease, relaxed. A smile embedded to her pink lips as her fingers traveled from his cheek to his neck in a soft stroke. The female totally forgot about their nakedness, she just enjoyed the small skin contact she had with him , innocently .

She propped herself in one elbow and watched his face, contemplating his expression carefully. Her insides fluttered with joy as she just realized what happened. Sasuke took her and she was his first , as he was for her. Sakura cuddled near him , placing her head slowly on his chest, trying not to wake him up. At that moment, he moved slowly , turning his back to her. The rosette stared at his back , her eyes not being able to show one emotion because she felt too much at that moment.

A/N : Ugh , sorry for being late. Really. High school is killing all my free time and really can't do anything to stop it. I hope you liked this new chapter and thank you for my reviewers & readers. I love you all. Keep up ! xD 3


End file.
